SUTTA-NIPATA 4.15
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'4.15 ATTADANDASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- Description of an accomplished Muni(saint). ---- 1. From him who has seized a stick fear arises. Look at people killing (each other); I will tell of grief as it is known to me. (941) 2. Seeing people struggling like fish in (a pond with) little water, seeing them obstructed by each other, a fear came over me. (942) 3. The world is completely unsubstantial, all quarters are shaken; wishing for a house for myself I did not see (one) uninhabited. (943) 4. But having seen (all beings) in the end obstructed, discontent arose in me; then I saw in this world an arrow, difficult to see, stuck in the heart. (944) 5. He who has been pierced by this arrow runs through all quarters; but having drawn out that arrow, he will not run, he will sit down (quietly). (945) 6. That students, having gone through; what ties(bonds,enslaves) in the world let him not apply himself to it; having wholly transcended desire, let him learn his own nibbana(nirvana, salvation, immortality). (946) 7. Let the Muni(saint) be truthful, without arrogance, undeceitful, free from slander, not angry, let him overcome avarice. (947) 8. Let the man who has turned his mind to Nibbana(nirvana,salvation,immortality) conquer sleepiness, drowsiness, and sloth; let him not live together with indolence, let him not indulge in conceit. (948) 9. Let him not be led into falsehood, let him not turn his affection to form; let him penetrate arrogance, let him wander abstaining from violence. (949) 10. Let him not delight in what is old, let him not bear with what is new, let him not grieve for what is lost, let him not give himself up to desire. (950) 11. (This desire) I call greed, the great stream, I call (it) precipitation, craving, a trouble, a bog of lust difficult to cross. (951) 12. The Muni(saint) who without deviating from truth stands fast on the firm ground (of Nibbana, being) a Brahmana, he, having forsaken everything, is indeed called calm. (952) 13. He indeed is wise, he is accomplished, having understood the Dhamma independent (of everything); wandering rightly in the world he does not envy any one here. (953) 14. Whosoever has here overcome lust, a tie difficult to do away with in the world, he does not grieve, he does not covet, having cut off the stream, and being without bonds. (954) 15. What is before (you), lay that aside; let there be nothing behind you; if you will not grasp after what is in the middle, you will wander calm. (955) 16. The man who has no desire at all for name and form (individuality) and who does not grieve over what is no more, he indeed does not decay in the world. (956) 17. He who does not think, 'this is mine' and 'for others there is also something,' he, not having egotism, does not grieve at having nothing. (957) 18. Not being harsh, not greedy, being without desire, and being the same under all circumstances (samo),--that I call a good result, when asked about an undaunted man. (958) 19. For him who is free from desire, for the discerning (man) there is no Samkhara(karma); abstaining from every sort of effort he sees happiness everywhere. (959) 20. The Muni(saint) does not reckon himself amongst the plain, nor amongst the low, nor amongst the distinguished; being calm and free from avarice, he does not grasp after nor reject anything. (960) Attadandasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org